


movie nights and sleepy times

by orphan_account



Series: Jaderosemary is pretty good [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Post Game, jade is gay and in love, karkat is bad at smash bros, rated t for fuckwords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kanaya was able to confess her feelings to Jade and for their first date they decide to have a movie night with some of their friends.This one has multiple chapters yeehaw
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, June Egbert/Aradia Megido, pitch Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas
Series: Jaderosemary is pretty good [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550644
Kudos: 16





	1. In which Karkat gets very mad at Super Smash Bros.

As you walk about of the grocery store carrying everything necessary for tonight, you find yourself walking with more pep in your step than usual.

Your name is KANAYA MARYAM and holy shit tonight is finally the night.

For about 4 months at this point, your wife ROSE LALONDE and your well, now girlfriend JADE HARLEY have been dating. And after a good bit of planning and actually confessing your feelings, tonight is going your first date as a trifecta, just the thought of it is enough to make you emanate a small glow.

You’re wondering if June got all the chips and stuff that she was supposed to bring so you decide to give her a call.

JUNE: yoooooooo what’s up kan?

KANAYA: Not All Too Much June, I Was Just Checking Up To Make Sure That You Got Everything In Order For Movie Night Tonight.

JUNE: yup! i also called up dave already to make sure he and karkat got everything in order, it would seem everything is going to go off without a hitch!

You breathe a sigh of relief, you really want tonight to be perfect and luckily everything seems to be going to plan. If things go awry you are going to flip your fucking lid. 

KANAYA: Thats Good To Hear, When Are You Going To Be Over? Ive Been Dying To Find Out Who This Mystery Date Of Yours Is! 

JUNE: i’ll be over there soon, i just gotta make sure that she’s ready and such. i’ll see you at the house kan!

KANAYA: Alright, See You Then June. Goodbye For Now.

As you hang up the phone, you realize that you’re glowing at a higher level than you thought. You tone it down and hope that no one was bothered by it. You quickly text Rose to let her know that you’re on your way home and load up your groceries into the car.

When you get home you can see Karkat’s car in the driveway. Annndd it’s taking up your spot. You’re going to have to talk to him about that one.

Before you even get to the door you can hear Karkat screaming about what seems to a video game that he is losing at.

KARKAT: JADE YOU ABSOLUTE BITCH YOU ALWAYS PICK IKE HE’S THE CHEAPEST FUCKING CHARACTER I SWEAR TO *GOD* I WILL PULL THIS CONSOLE OFF THE WALL AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT

Unfortunately you cannot hear Jades rebuttal as she is nowhere near as loud as him. 

The screaming continues as you head inside. As you put down the baked goods you got from Jane and the assorted fruits that Jade requested you hear Jade call out your name before you are almost instantly wrapped in a hug.

JADE: there you are kanaya! i was wondering when you were gonna get home! june said that shes going to be here soon so i was worried that even she would be faster than you.

KANAYA: I Am Sorry To Have Worried You, However, I Find It Rather Insulting That You Think I Would Get Here After Ms. I Am Going To Sleep For 18 Hours Straight Herself.

That joke seems to have gotten a laugh out of her, she better not hope for better humor than that cause you ain’t got anything else.

JADE: you got me there kan, were going to be lucky if she shows up before midnight!

After that you can hear Karkat shouting at the two of you from the living room

KARKAT: JADE I GET THAT YOU ARE FLUSHED OVER THE GODDAMN MOON FOR KANAYA BUT CAN YOU GET YOUR ASS IN HERE SO I CAN FINALLY BREAK YOUR FUCKING WIN STREAK.

JADE: alright but dont expect victory to come easily cause i plan to side b your ass into the fucking ground!

KARKAT: WELL CONSIDERING YOU’VE BEEN PLAYING INKLING THAT IS SADDENINGLY ACCURATE.

You find it hard not to laugh at this silly little exchange but instead you just grab a box of mini muffins and head out to the living room.

Jade plops down next to Rose and you seat yourself at the other side as Karkat unpauses the game.

JADE: oh that is a dick move karkat, i havent even gotten my controller yet!

KARKAT: A TRUE TACTICIAN KNOWS WHEN TO USE UNDERHANDED MEASURES IN ORDER TO WIN.

JADE: bold of you to assume you’re going to win either way pichu main.

KARKAT: OH GO FUCK YOURSELF TO HELL

As they continue on their little tyrade you cannot help but notice some pitch feelings between the two of them. You’ll have to tell Nepeta to update the shipping wall.

Your musings are cut short by a knock on the door.

KANAYA: I’ll Go Get It.

ROSE: Alright, have fun.

When you open the door you are surprised to only see June at the door.

KANAYA: Hello There June, How Come You’re Here Alone?

JUNE: w- goddammit where did she go. if she was gonna try and pull some shit she could’ve let me in on it too.

KANAYA: I’ll Do You The Favor Of Ignoring The Comment. Either Way, Do You Need Help Bringing Your Bags Inside?

JUNE: nah i’ll be fine, and she should turn up soon.

KANAYA: You Keep Saying She, Just When Are You Going To Reveal Who Your Date Is?

Suddenly behind you there is a rather familiar voice, one you haven’t heard in a good while.

ARADIA: h0w ab0ut right n0w 0u0


	2. In which Aradia is asked many questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter because I didn't really know where to go with it. I'm looking forward to making longer chapters for all of you once I get into a groove for writing.

You flip around at a speed that makes you surprised that you didn’t do a full goddamn ballerina spin just to confirm that in fact, Aradia has reappeared and is apparently the date of one of your closest friends.

In an ingenious moment of amazing word conjunction you decide to blurt out the only reasonable thought in your thinkpan.

KANAYA: Excuse Me What The Fuck??

ARADIA: hell0 there kanaya, h0w are y0u d0ing 0n this fine evening?

KANAYA: Im Doing Well, But Where The Actual Fuck Did You Come From? Weren’t You Out On The Furthest Ring With Vriska?

ARADIA: s0 many questi0ns s0 many questi0ns… is it n0t en0ugh that i suddenly reappear and start dating y0ur friend?

KANAYA: It Really Isnt???

Before you can both continue in your little back and forth June decides to pipe up. 

JUNE: there are many questions to be asked but can we please not have them at the doorway?

KANAYA: Ah Yes Sorry, I Got Ahead Of Myself. Follow Me If You Would.

You begin to lead them out into the living room, mentally preparing yourself for the shitstorm that is going to begin as soon as they see Aradia. Part of you wishes you kept earplugs on your person.

You turn to gesture the couple into the living room and-

KARKAT: EXCUSE ME WHAT THE *FUCK*

You fucking knew it.

Almost as fast as you can blink the room devolves into cacophony. You can barely even hear Karkat over all the noise. You really want to just leave the room but that wouldn’t make you much of a good host now would it?

It takes a couple minutes, but eventually everyone begins to quiet down. You are rather thankful that it took as little time as it did. It is only after Dave is the last one left muttering to himself that Aradia decides to address the crowd.

ARADIA: as happy as i am t0 hear y0ur questi0ns, it is with a heavy heart that i must tell y0u that i d0 n0t have the patience t0 answer all 0f th0se fucking questi0ns jesus christ.

You can certainly agree with her on that front, this is supposed to be a movie night not a fucking Q&A. 

JUNE: y’all done cause i got ice cream to put away

KANAYA: Well If They Werent I Am Now Going To Declare That They Are. Now Lets Move On Shall We?

ROSE: Yes, that does seem to be the best course of action. Let me help you put that away June.

JUNE: no i really don-

ROSE: Great let’s go, you come along too Kanaya.

You know where this is going but you decide to humor your wife and follow her. She takes a couple of the bags from June and sets off towards the kitchen.  
For a surprising amount of time Rose stays quiet while putting everything cold away. But your peace ends whenever everything is put away and Rose puts an arm over June’s shoulder and brings her in close. 

As you draw closer the first thing you hear manages to surprise you less than the cacophony.

ROSE: What the actual fuck June.


	3. In which Rose is angry at June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one chapter kind of isnt much fluff im sorry

JUNE: now what do you mean by “What the actual fuck?”

ROSE: I mean quite literally, what the fuck. Since when were you dating Aradia?

JUNE: ‘bout 2 months ago.

ROSE: Two fucking months?? How long were you planning to keep hidden from us?

JUNE: a decent while longer 

It’s around this point that you begin to tune out the conversation. Why did you even come in here if you knew that it was just going to devolve into a screaming match.

Wait, you know what, no. I am not allowing this shit to happen, not tonight. Tonight has to be as perfect as you can fucking make it.

ROSE: Jesus Christ June, when are you go-

KANAYA: Alright, Shut The Fuck Up You Two. You Can Both Duke It Out In A Battle Of Yelling Random Questions Some Other Time, but Tonight That Shit Isn’t Going To Fly In My House.

You huff at them as an extra measure to make sure that they actually shut up.

KANAYA: I Get That Its Surprising That Junes Dating Aradia, But A Lot Of Weird Shit Happens To Us, So Just Please Let It The Fuck Go And Apologize So We Can Get Things Moving Again.

KANAYA: Please.

You truly are tired, you just want to have a good first date with Jade and it seems like things are already going wrong to a higher degree than you would like.

Rose looks away from the both of you, she seems to look kind of… ashamed? She doesn’t show that all too much so you aren’t really able to recognize it.

Eventually, she looks back to June

ROSE: I’m… I’m sorry June, and I’d also like to apologize to you Kanaya. I was out of turn. There are questions I’d like to ask you June, but I shouldn’t have done it in such a hostile manner.

JUNE: hey it’s no problem, i can see how it could confuse you. how ‘bout we just put this behind us and try and have a good night?

That was… easier than you expected. But you suppose that June has never really been one to stay angry for long. You just hope it doesn’t devolve back into chaos later in the night, if it does you are going to fucking lose it.

ROSE: Sounds good, but you better believe I’m going to find out the story underneath this all.

JUNE: oh are you now? well i must admit it is a rather juicy story.

KANAYA: Why Do I Feel Like Thats A Lie?

June smirks at you comment cluing you into what should’ve been rather obvious to you.

JUNE: cause it is. anyway… shouldn’t we get back to the others? we’ve been in here a good while.

KANAYA: Yes We Should, Bring Out Any Snacks You Want Now.


	4. In which a new relationship blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing anything pitch, if you have any advice on how i could improve please tell me!

When the three of you return to the living room, there's already a decent bit of idle chatter going on. Karkat still seems to be losing that game that he and Jade are playing.

KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK EVEN WAS THAT? I THOUGHT I HAD KNOCKED YOU OFF FOR SURE!

JADE: don’t underestimate kirby motherfucker!

KARKAT: OH CHOKE ON MY FUCKING BULGE.

JADE: is there even enough there to choke on?

DAVE: can confirm that there is.

As if to cut off this conversation before it can get even more out of hand, June steps forward and interrupts them.

JUNE: yo we brought doritos.

DAVE: oh FUCK yeah.

Dave jumps up and grabs the bag from Junes hand, causing her to try and grab them back.

JUNE: oh come on, give them back you asshole!

DAVE: you snooze you lose junie, not even the sickest flames could make me give these back.

JUNE: you wanna bet?

Without missing a beat, Karkat whips around with a look of sheer rage in his eyes.

KARKAT: YOU FUCKERS ARE *NOT* GOING TO HAVE A RAP BATTLE, MY CONCENTRATION IS ALREADY BAD ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU ASSHOLES WHO THINK YOU KNOW HOW TO RHYME.

JUNE: okay fine, no need to be a little pissy baby over it.

Oooohhh that was only fuel on the flames of Karkats anger, this is gonna get good.

Jade seems to agree because you can see her ears perk up at her sisters words.

JADE: heheheh…

KARKAT: OH I’M BEING A LITTLE PISS BABY HUH? A LITTLE WRIGGLER WHO PISSED HIS RECUPERACOON? OR AM I JUST SOMEONE WHO HAS HAD TO ENDURE BARELY STRUCTURED “FLAMES” NUMEROUS FUCKING TIMES BEFORE WHEN TRYING TO MAKE FUCKING *BUTTERFLIES*. JEGUS CHRIST.

JUNE: you sure sound like you’re being a little piss baby.

JADE: little pissy baby karkat~

KARKAT: YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I MAKE YOU.

You have a feeling you know how this is going to end, and yet your own intrigue stops you from preventing it. 

JADE: and just how do you plan on doing that? gonna cut me with those blunt little claws of yours? nah, you aren’t going to take that much initiative i can tell that much.

ROSE: (Hoh boy I can sure tell how this one is gonna end, you sure you’re fine with this?)

KANAYA: (Oh Yes, You Best Believe Nepeta Is Going To Be The First One I Ring Tomorrow.)

As Jade is saying this, with a rather smug grin you might add. Karkat gets up and begins to move towards her.

KARKAT: HUH? YOU THINK I CAN’T TAKE FUCKING *INITIATIVE* HARLEY? YOU THINK I CAN’T BE PROACTIVE? WELL GUESS FUCKING WHAT.

You notice that Aradia is laughing to herself, you’re guessing she picked up what they’re laying down as well

Upon saying that, Karkat grabs Jades collar and pulls her into a kiss, that shit was audible, you hope neither of them chipped a tooth in that collision.

After what felt like a little too long, a time frame in which Jade corrected her stance and grabbed onto Karkat’s horns, he finally pulls away.

KARKAT: HOW WAS THAT FOR INITIATIVE *HARLEY*?

JADE: not bad nubs, not bad.

Clearly annoyed, Dave loudly clears his throat.

DAVE: you two done? i get that karkat is an absolute bombshell to mack on but there are quite a few people around. so how about instead of you two having a goddamn feelings jam about how much you hate each other right here in my sisters living room, i let you two have the house tomorrow so you can foster as many pitch feelings as your little bloodpushers can handle before they implode due to sheer hatred.

JUNE: i uh… i second that.

ARADIA: y0u sure? cause this is m0re quality entertainment than anything we are likely t0 watch t0night, and i br0ught 0ut the good stuff.

DAVE: yea i am sure, i am bringing out goddamn execute authority, bout to motherfuckin lay down the law on these goons.

ARADIA: y0u’re g0ing t0 kill them 0^0’??

KANAYA: I Would Hope Not, Blood Is Rather Hard To Get Out Of Couch Cushions. 

JADE: is that your only concern?!

Well that one wounded you, your mind just did a dramatic fall whilst clutching its bloodpusher and screaming.  


KANAYA: Of Course I Wouldn’t Actually Let Them Kill You Jade, What Do You Take Me For? Some Kind Of Cruel Mistress Who Enjoys Watching Her Immortal Girlfriend Get Killed?

Jade leans forward and tilts her head a bit.

JADE: i… dont know whether i would be surprised or not.

KANAYA: You Wound Me Honey, To Think My Girlfriend Would Believe I Would Allow Her To Get Killed By My Wife’s Brother. Truly I Shall Never Recover.

ROSE: Alright nerd stop that. When are we planning to actually start watching movies? Or are we just going to sit here getting into more and more ridiculous shenanigans?

JUNE: the former sounds nice, i brought all the ghostbuster films!

DAVE: hell yeah sister time to bust some ghosts.

Thank christ, it would seem that things are finally getting back on track, though you do not believe you have watched these ghostbusters films yet. You hope that these aren’t going to be part of the “ironic enjoyment” section of movies those two like.

ARADIA: i better watch 0ut, th0se nerds might find 0ut wh0 i used t0 be and bust me!

JUNE: aradia you could probably kill them by poking them.

ARADIA: true true, s0metimes i f0rget my 0wn strength.

DAVE: ya sure fuckin do, remember when you broke my fucking arm by lightly punching me?

ARADIA: haha yea, that might have h0nestly been when i peaked.

JUNE: alright well how about i go get the movies and some drinks and ice cream and we get this show on the road?

ROSE: It’s about fucking time, I’ll get the drinks, what do y’all want?


	5. In which Jade is Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have never watched ghostbusters

Once all of you get the snacks and such you want you get prepared for the marathon that is about to ensue, you get yourselves situated on and around the couch. Jade has resituated herself to be in between you and Rose with Karkat sitting below her with Dave next to himself.

You notice that Jade has her legs squeezed a bit tightly around Karkat’s head. You politely tell her to stop as to prevent any screaming that would happen as a result of her actions. Karkat grumbles at you in response.

June pops in ghostbusters can sits back down on the couch with Aradia. As soon as the title theme plays you begin to wonder how quality this movie will actually be. June’s quietly humming along to it as she turns on subtitles and hits play.

During the film which you might add kind was kind of underwhelming to you? June and Dave were continuously cracking jokes as each other. While June seems to genuinely enjoy the film, Dave has been rather adamant in only enjoying it due to “how ironically shitty it is.” You notice that Aradia was particularly enthralled with scenes that had the “Stay Puft Marshmallow Man” in them, you didn’t really get the appeal.

DAVE: ah man look at that fuckin nerd go, absolutely laying down that motherfuckin ghost with *style* and shit. not even the buffest hunks the united states could find would be able to take down a ghost with that much goddamn grace. dumbasses would probably cross the streams.

KARKAT: DAVE CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP.

DAVE: no

JADE: damn bro that sucks

ROSE: Indeed, truly a travesty.

JUNE: can all of you please for the love of god shut the fuck up.

As if this were a stage play, everyone turns to her and says no in unison, Aradia joins in as well for some reason.

A little while later, the movie ends. As the credits begin to roll you notice Jade is already starting to nod off, however she quickly perks herself back up.

KARKAT: JADE WOULD YOU KINDLY MOVE YOUR GODDAMN LEGS, I’VE HAD TO GO TO THE BATHROOM FOR THE PAST HALF A FUCKING HOUR.

JADE: fine fine, have fun.

Jade moves her legs up and hugs them in on herself. She almost instantly starts to doze off again. You begin to admire how fast she can fall asleep.

June gets up and moves over to her bag.

JUNE: so are we watching ghostbusters 2?  


DAVE: fuck no, one can only take so much of twink nerds zapping badly animated cgi ghosts in one night.

ARADIA: s0 what w0uld y0u rec0mmend we watch dave?

DAVE: the princess motherfucking bride obviously. have you fucks no *class?*

ROSE: I would like to second Dave’s recommendation. It’s been a good while since I last watched it. What’s your opinion Kanaya?

KANAYA: Oh Bold Of You To Assume Ill Be Able To Pay Attention To Anything.

ROSE: I’ll take that as a sign of your endorsement.

You chuckle at her comment, but you weren’t lying when you said you wouldn’t be able to pay attention to the movie. Jade laid her head on your shoulder and holy shit that is taking up all of your higher thinkpan functions. You can feel the heat rising in your face, you wouldn’t be surprised if your skin had turned entirely Jade.

God you want to kiss her.

Rose quietly chuckles at you as June turns on the Movie. You lay your head on top of Jades as comfortably you can with the dog ears and all. You’ve been made to watch this movie a couple times before when Rose wanted something to put on in the background that she knew was quality. You never really watched it those times so you decide to try your best to pay attention to it.

That plan was easier said than done however, you’re still not used to having a partner that isn’t Rose this close to you. The both of you haven’t even gone on a true date yet and here you are, she’s fast asleep on your shoulder when the person who she’s been with significantly longer is right there, you honestly feel pretty special.

Once you manage to actually pull some of your attention towards the movie, you notice that it’s actually pretty good. You really like this Fezzik guy, he’s funny. 

Around the marriage scene you find yourself looking around the room once more, Aradia and June are quietly talking to each other, not much surprise there, this doesn’t seem like the kind of movie they’d like. Karkat is pretty intently watching and muttering to himself, but oddly, you don’t really sense much activity from Dave, might be asleep.

KARKAT: YOU DUMB FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU BETTER NOT MARRY THAT SACK OF SHIT, THE LOVE OF YOUR GODDAMN LIFE IS COMING TO SAVE YOU JUST HOLD THE FUCK *ON*

ROSE: Karkat could you please be quiet and just watch the fucking movie.

KARKAT: IM SORRY, I JUST FEEL VERY PASSIONATE ABOUT THIS GODDAMN REDROM AND *I DONT FUCKING KNOW WHY*

Dave snaps to attention, you’re surprised that he isn’t immune to Karkat’s yelling at this point.

DAVE: man karkles i was just getting to the good point of the dream, it was about to get hogwild up in the house and then i get ripped straight from that joint by my dear husband yelling about fictional characters. i would expect nothing less.

JUNE: what was the dream about?

DAVE: rats.  


JUNE: nice

ROSE: Everybody please shut your fucking traps we’re getting to a really good part.

Everybody luckily follows her command, you are rather intrigued as to what is about to happen. Oh shit is that a knife?

Oh god.

Oh fuck. Is she gonna stab herself?

DAVE: oh fuck

JUNE: have you guys never watched this movie before or something?

DAVE: i have, many times. it’s just that it has that ability towards me to just be sick nasty wild every time i watch it. i swear everytime i watch inigo montoya i am reminded in painful detail just how bi i truly am

ROSE: Maybe that’s something we should talk about sometime Dave.

DAVE: fuck you rose

ROSE: Who are we speaking of?

You sigh heavily at that statement but you decide to just ignore it for now. The movie’s been going on this whole time and you haven’t been watching it really. Somehow Jade is still asleep despite all the commotion. You decide to pet her ears.

How the fuck are they so soft?

ROSE: You having fun there dear?

KANAYA: Oh Yes, This Has Enraptured Me To The Point Where It Seems To Be Impossible To Keep Attention On This Piece Of Cinema. Heres To Hoping It Isnt On The Quiz

ROSE: Oh you know it will be, so you better study Maryam.

Sadly, it would seem that the commotion that the two of you were causing was enough to finally cause Jade to stir from her slumber.

ROSE: Well, good evening sleepyhead.

ARADIA: did she finally wake up 0r s0mething? i was h0nestly half c0nvinced that she was dead c0nsidering she didnt wake up fr0m karkat’s ung0dly screaming.

JUNE: i mean, jade’s honestly probably the heaviest sleeper i know.

JADE: that’s rich coming from the one who had the gall to fall asleep during the reckoning.

JUNE: you and i both know that wasn’t my fault

JADE: sure it wasn’t

DAVE: oh come on you guys missed the ending, what kind of movie viewers are you getting caught up in whether or not june did in fact, fall asleep during the goddamn reckoning thus dooming jades dream self.

JUNE: what the fuck dave

ARADIA: 0^0’’  


JADE: hey i have a suggestion

A couple people look over to her, Rose gives her a slight hum as if to tell her to announce it.

JADE: y’all wanna watch some spongebob?

DAVE: oh *fuck* yes.

**Author's Note:**

> they are gay. yahoo


End file.
